callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett .50cal
The Barrett M82A1 SASR ("Special Applications Scoped Rifle") and identified in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as the Barrett .50cal is a semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle chambered in .50 BMG. It has manageable recoil due to its weight and recoil-reducing design. It is mainly used to take out vehicles by penetrating the engine bloc. The M82 is an extremely long-range weapon, allowing snipers to effectively engage targets at a mile and a half away. It is manufactured by Barrett Firearms of Tennessee. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M82 can be seen on the first mission, F.N.G., inside the armory but you can't use it. The M82 is used in the mission One Shot, One Kill to attempt to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. The M82 has full zoom and unlimited ammo. The zoom feature is rather early for its time. No scope during the time of the flashback would be capable of zooming in enough to clearly see Imran's face from half a mile. This zoom feature isn't meant to be realistic, but to help the player. Since the bullet trail is extremely bright, the effects of the wind and bullet lag time are shown. In multiplayer, the Barrett .50cal is unlocked at level 49.Like all sniper rifles, it can use an ACOG Scope attachment and cannot accept a suppressor in-game. It is tied with the Dragunov and R700 with Stopping Power. If Stopping Power is used, it can take out a player using Juggernaut in one hit if shot in the chest, neck, or head.The Barrett also has the highest penetration of all the weapons in game Despite these advantages, the Barrett .50cal also has a few downsides. One of them is that the sound made upon firing is loud and distinctive and can give away the user's position. Also, it has very high recoil, but thankfully it doesn't last too long, it always travels in the same direction, and the reticule always resets right back on target afterward. A good way to compensate for its high recoil is to treat it as a bolt-action rifle, and only fire when it has returned to its original position. Because of its very high damage, firing rapidly with this gun isn't usually necessary. Gallery Image:m82_4.png|Barrett .50cal and scope Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Image:chernm82.png|The M82 used in One Shot, One Kill Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Barrett .50cal is almost completely unchanged, with the exception of new attachments and a redesigned scope. The only notable change from Call of Duty 4 is that sniper rifles now have full mobility, just like SMGs. In addition, it is the first sniper rifle available to the player, while in Call of Duty 4 it is the last. In comparison to the Intervention, this weapon does the exact same damage, but it is statistically better in many aspects. The rate of fire is faster, even when taking recoil into account. It also has double the magazine capacity and less sway while breathing, which makes it steady faster when the player begins to hold their breath. The Barrett M82 .50 cal has the third highest damage output per shot of any sniper rifle in the game as it has a 4 degree sway, large magazines, high recoil, semiautomatic operation, and it has a high one shot kill probability (upper torso and above is one shot kill). These features make it a favorite among newer players and veteran players alike. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Screenshots File:M82 6.png|The Barrett .50cal, as it appears in Modern Warfare 2 File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule File:Barret 50.Cal Multiplayer.jpg|The Barrett .50cal with Heartbeat sensor Trivia *The Barrett .50cal in Call of Duty 4 uses the Leupold 4.5x14 Vari-X scope, which is one of the only two scopes depicted correctly in the game, the other being the one on the R700. *The suppressors made for the .50 BMG rifles are much larger than those seen on the Barrett .50cal in Modern Warfare 2. *The PTRS-41 in Call of Duty: World at War is considered to be the Weapon Equivalent to this gun. *The Barrett .50cal has the same reload animation and firing sound in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. These suppressors mostly suppress the muzzle flash, not the sound. *Like the WA2000 the Barrett has a Mr. Yuk sticker on the lens cover. *In real life, this weapon would not be as mobile as it is in gameplay. Any soldier could probably easily carry the weapon, shoulder it, and fire it, but it wouldn't be effective enough for use in combat as it weighs thirty pounds in addition to the massive recoil. The best way to use the M82A1 is prone or resting it on top of a wall. *The Barrett .50cal has far less recoil in the Special Ops mission Sniper Fi than it does in multiplayer. *The M82A1 model used in both games is strange as many users upgraded to the M107 Barrett model, although the M107 only has a few minor changes from the M82A1 for the purposes of a video game. *When reloading if you look carefully in the magazine it seems to have a variant of Blue Tiger camouflage. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Barrett .50cal can be found twice in the single player campaign. It is found in the mission Of Their Own Accord in the room where you must destroy the enemy vehicles. This version has a thermal scope instead of a sniper scope. However the weapon is immobile, similar to the way it was in One Shot, One Kill, including the zoom function and unlimited ammo. It is found again in Loose Ends in one of the basement rooms in the safehouse. Unlike the version found in the earlier level, this one can be carried and used freely. *The Barrett .50cal by the AT4 and RPG-7 on the table. in the F.N.G. armory looks like the one in One Shot, One Kill. *The Barrett .50cal is used extensively in Special Ops missions containing Juggernauts. *The PTRS-41 is more powerful than the Barrett .50cal, but it is not used as an anti-personnel weapon but rather an anti-tank weapon. The .50cal serves anti-personnel roles as well as anti-materiel roles. But the PTRS is no longer used by any military forces. *During Special Ops missions featuring Juggernauts, it is advised to keep this weapon, as it has a good fire rate and can make Juggernauts stumble. However, if they do stumble, they turn briefly invincible, so don't keep firing upon them when they are injured. *The Barret .50Cal's front iron sight is incorrectly shown flipped up in CoD4, while in Modern Warfare 2, it is folded down. *There is a fingerprint barely visible on the gun in the right lighting *The M82's real name is the M107, since this takes place five years later than the first it should have been named the M107. *When hipfiring, it is possible to see the handle and the Mr. Yuk sticker move. *The real life Barett M82 has gained a lot of publicity and commercial success since it's feature in Call of Duty. This also counts for the Desert Eagle and other weapons. Video Gameplay montage Video:Call of Duty 4 Barrett .50 Cal. gameplay montage Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer